Squall
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Langit sudah menciptakan simfoni indah berupa hujan, petir dan angin kencang, juga… kesempatan. Adakah dari Chinmi atau Shie Fan yang sadar lalu menikmatinya? /WARNING: Shounen-ai/


A **Tekken Chinmi** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Friendship nyerempet-nyerempet  
**Pairing :** Shie Fan X Chinmi  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia dengan penamaan tokoh persis seperti di komik terjemahannya  
**Disclaimer :** Takeshi Maekawa yang pernah diliput majalah b*bo pas dia lagi Ke Indonesia (Bener ngga sih? Atau tabloid fant*sy? Ah, pokoknya media jadul deh!)

**Summary **: Langit sudah menciptakan simfoni indah berupa hujan, petir dan angin kencang, juga… kesempatan. Adakah dari Chinmi atau Shie Fan yang sadar lalu menikmatinya?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**SQUALL  
**— _When the sudden wind-speed increase, it will bring active weather, such as rain showers and thunderstorms_ —  
.**  
**by St. Chimaira

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadi cerita ini dimulai di tengah-tengah, saat kedua jagoan kita sedang duduk bareng di dalam sebuah gubuk kecil sederhana di tepi hutan. Sepasang iris mereka menerawang melihat titik-titik hujan menghujam jerami yang melindungi atap jauh di atas kepala. Tidak lupa pula dengan sambaran petir yang sesekali terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Di tengah kesunyian itu masih belum ada yang mencoba angkat suara, baik dari pihak Chinmi maupun Shie Fan.

Kalau mau ditilik kembali dari awal, sebetulnya tidak ada banyak perubahan juga. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa di tengah perjalanan mereka mencari kayu bakar bersama (karena guru Soshu lagi-lagi seenaknya menyuruh Shie Fan di luar jam kerja dan Chinmi menawarkan diri untuk membantu karena kasihan), hujan mendadak turun dengan lebatnya sehingga memaksa dua sahabat itu untuk sesegera mungkin mencari tempat berteduh.

Setelah mencoba mengeringkan pakaian dengan cara paling aman yang mereka tahu—tidak dengan membuat api unggun memakai kayu bakar yang pasti, kecuali mereka mau terbakar hidup-hidup di dalam gubuk yang komposisi jeraminya hampir sama dengan komposisi air pada tubuh manusia—keduanya beristirahat sejenak di sana. Berharap hujan deras itu akan segera berhenti walau entah kapan.

Mereka juga bukannya tidak berusaha untuk membunuh waktu, lho.

Dari semenjak selesai mengeringkan diri, sudah banyak pembicaraan terjadi baik secara tag team maupun personal. Semua nama yang dikenal tampaknya sudah tersensus melewati bibir mereka. Kedua remaja itu bahkan sudah mencoba berbicara tentang cita-cita, tujuan sampai harapan masa depan bak dua sejoli yang sedang berada dalam acara perjodohan.

Intinya saat ini mereka kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

_JDEEEERRRR__—_

Lalu petir menyambar lagi dengan cukup keras.

Dan karena setiap kali petir menyambar Chinmi tidak mungkin selalu bilang, "Wah, petirnya kencang sekali," secara terus menerus, kali ini dia coba mengangkat topik lain demi memeriahkan suasana.

"Shie Fan, kau tidak takut petir, kan?"

Pertanyaan random itu tidak banyak membantu sebenarnya.

Soalnya remaja bermata teduh tepat disampingnya malah menggeleng lalu balik bertanya, "Memangnya Chinmi takut?". Shie Fan malah menjadi penasaran. Senyum di wajah manisnya menipis dan dua alisnya kini hampir bertaut.

"Tidak mungkin, dong. Waktu latihan di kuil Dairin kan ada masa-masa aku harus berhadapan dengan petir." jelas Chinmi menjawab rasa penasaran Shie Fan.

Lalu hening lagi.

_Aduuuhh_—

Memang seorang Shie Fan yang terkenal tenang lebih bisa menghadapi suasana _menggantung_ seperti ini. Tapi lain hal dengan Chinmi. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna malam itu malah lebih ingin gerak badan, salto atau apapun supaya tidak bosan. (sayangnya terjebak di gubuk jerami yang rentan hancur membuat ide itu menjadi pilihan terakhirnya.)

Melihat derasnya hujan, diperkirakan cuaca buruk ini akan berlangsung lama.

(_Huaaaaaah__—_!)

Hormon Orexin di tubuh Chinmi tampaknya terlalu cepat menyerang. Entah karena suasana memang mendukung, atau karena sedaritadi terlalu banyak bicara, atau malah efek samping terlalu semangat mencari kayu bakar sebelumnya sehingga tubuhnya kini lelah dan mengantuk.

"H-hey, Chinmi…?"

—lalu Shie Fan mulai mati kutu saat merasakan kepala Chinmi menyinggung bahu dan salah satu sisi mukanya. Rupanya kini sahabatnya itu tertidur.

Jika sebelumnya Chinmi yang stres karena suasana hening, maka kali ini Shie Fan yang merasa canggung karena suasana lain. Bagaimanapun kondisi mereka saat ini bagai pasangan kekasih yang sedang menikmati waktu romantis berduaan, ditambah keadaan ruangan remang-remang serta derasnya hujan yang semakin sayup karena dikalahkan detak jantung yang semakin keras membuat setiap momennya bagai sempurna.

Sekali lagi ditegaskan; itu kalau mereka sedang mengalaminya dengan kekasih masing-masing.

Jagoan tongkat itu menelan ludah beberapa kali saat Chinmi mengubah sedikit posisi kepalanya dan membuat pipi Shie Fan harus bersentuhan dengan rambut sahabatnya yang masih basah.

_Tunggu. Basah__—__?_

Melupakan atmosfir tidak lazim yang sempat lewat, Shie Fan meraih tongkat di ujung kakinya lalu menggapai baju Chinmi yang dikeringkan di tengah ruangan dengan ujung senjata andalannya.

Oh, apa tadi sudah dijelaskan kalau keadaan mereka berdua saat ini masih telanjang dada?

Sungguh, jangan dibahas karena akan membuat Shie Fan semakin tidak nyaman_—_terutama karena posisi kepala Chinmi bergeser dan malah mendekati wajahnya. Dan dia terpaksa lebih mendekat karena harus menoleh saat kain lembab yang sudah berhasil diraihnya kini digosoknya pelan pada rambut Chinmi untuk melepaskan sisa-sisa air pada surainya.

"_Hnnn__—_"

Shie Fan sudah memutuskan untuk tidak pernah satu tempat tidur dengan Chinmi karena sahabatnya itu benar-benar tidak bisa diam bahkan saat tidur. Apalagi karena tiba-tiba kepala Chinmi bergerak lagi, membuat Shie Fan tidak sengaja menempelkan ujung mulutnya sekilas pada kening yang terasa dingin di sampingnya.

Momen kilat itu sempat membuat detak jantung Shie Fan terdengar jauh lebih keras dari sambaran petir yang baru saja hadir. Menyebabkan pengkristalan sisa-sisa air di wajahnya yang dingin meleleh lalu mengalir mengikuti alur wajahnya.

Oke, itu tadi berlebihan. Air tidak bisa mengkristal tanpa bantuan mesin pendingin. Yang pasti, kelenjar Ekrin Shie Fan masih berfungsi sangat bagus sehingga bisa menghasilkan keringat di dalam cuaca dingin yang cukup menusuk.

"C-Chinmi, bangun, hujan hampir reda…"

Bukan alasan untuk membangunkan Chinmi, kok. Rentetan titik-titik air yang sedang menghujam dengan ganas itu memang semakin memperlambat ritme jatuhnya. Tidak begitu lama sampai tetes itu berubah menjadi kumpulan rintik.

"Chinmi… Hei…"

Masalahnya Chinmi masih belum mau bergeming. Hanya beberapa igauan tidak jelas kabur dari mulutnya, selebihnya Shie Fan (yang memang terlalu baik) harus pasrah menunggu pemenang kejuaraan bela diri kerajaan_—_yang saat ini tampak seperti anak kecil tidak berdaya itu_—_untuk bangun atas keinginannya sendiri.

Yang terlihat Shie Fan terakhir adalah bibir Chinmi yang selama ini_—_sadar tidak sadar_—_sudah membuatnya penasaran.

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Shie Fan! Aku malah ketiduran!"

Chinmi berjalan lesu sambil memanggul tumpukan kayu bakar di punggungnya. Bajunya sedikit lengket karena belum kering sepenuhnya, dan hembusan angin membuat perjalanan semakin melelahkan karena kain di tubuhnya semakin lama semakin berat.

"—harusnya kau langsung membangunkanku…"

Shie Fan menyulam senyum prihatin tapi tetap berusaha memberi semangat, "Tidak masalah. Kalau kita jelaskan, teman-teman dan guru Soshu pasti mengerti."

"Nah, itu dia! Guru Soshu pasti memarahimu lagi. Aku akan ikut bertanggung jawab."

"Ya ampun Chinmi… Sudah, jangan dipikirkan."

Ayun kaki mereka semakin cepat saat kuil Dairin_—_tempat tujuan mereka sudah jelas terlihat. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara lagi setelah itu karena sibuk mempersiapkan diri masing-masing untuk berbagai alasan jika dicecar berbagai macam pertanyaan sesampainya nanti.

.

.

.

Mengambil langkah sedikit di belakang Shie Fan, Chinmi mencoba mencuri-curi pandang ke arah sahabatnya. Berusaha tidak salah tingkah kapanpun dia mengingat imajinasi memalukan yang sedari tadi menguasai benaknya. Dipalingkan wajahnya cepat bersamaan dengan hawa panas yang sekarang berhasil menjalar di kedua pipinya.

Demi apa Chinmi sempat bermimpi kalau Shie Fan menciumnya?

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N:** HAHAHAHAHA SETELAH BERTAUN-TAUN MENUNGGU DENGAN EMAIL NGGA DIBALES-BALES, WHY BEGITU KIRIM PASUKAN BUAT NGEREMPUK STAFF FFN AKHIRNYA DIBALES LALU FANDOM INI AKHIRNYA DIMUNCULINNN? #koprol

Ya udah untuk memperingati lahirnya kategori ini, KAMI PERSEMBAHKAN DUA JAGOAN GANTENG KITA TERCINTA!  
Ah, OTP Feeling… Ah, kokoro… Ah… #seruput teh  
Ngga kerasa dari kecil diracunin bokap pake komik kung fu boy sampe sebesar ini (?) dan bagian paling menyenangkan adalah karena komiknya belum tamat.. (orang yang ngga rela kalo ada komik petualangan per-babak rame bisa tamat; Doraemon misalnya #melenceng)

Special buat **Ryudou Ai** dan **Widzilla**; teman yang paling sering ditoel buat diskusi seputar fandom abadi ini.  
Kalau ada yang suka lagi, yuk ikut meramaikan! Kita heboh bersama! \XD/

So, **R&R**? 8""""""""D


End file.
